dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 732 |Date of death=Age 762 (revived) May 12th, Age 767 |Height=5'3" |Weight=123 lbs. |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Warrior |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Saiyan Army) Z Fighters (Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect = Vegeta (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (father) Tarble (brother) Future Bulma (lover) Gure (sister-in-law) Future Trunks (son) Nappa (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. This Vegeta appears in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Biography Future Vegeta's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764 when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Sometime afterward, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Vegeta shocked about Future Goku's death and finds himself very upset due to the fact that he will never get his chance to defeat his rival in battle. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17, and in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after receiving a brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he died. Transformation Super Saiyan (Anime Only Filler) Like his alternate counterpart, sometime after the battle with Future King Cold and Future Frieza, Future Vegeta manages to transform into a Super Saiyan after undergoing various training. Manga doesn't have enough details if Vegeta was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Main Timeline cyborgs are stronger than Future Timeline cyborgs and Trunks was surprised about Vegeta's Main Timeline strength. Probably, had the same strength as Future timeline cyborgs. In the order of strength (Future Timeline), SSJ Goku, SSJ Vegeta (if could transform into SSJ), SSJ Trunks and SSJ Gohan. In the manga, SSJ Gohan was killed by half-power C-17, SSJ Trunks was able to fight for a while with both cyborgs but was defeated, Vegeta (probably no SSJ) was killed by C-17, Goku wasn't not able to fight because he passed away 6 months before cyborgs attack. In the movie, 'Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13', and 'Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler', could be seen as an hypothetical case if Goku had been still alive and Vegeta could transform into a Super Saiyan. Most of times, anime try to explain topics that are omitted or non explained in the manga, the same case of fillers. Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However in The History of Trunks, it was said Future Piccolo was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. *In a what-if in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta is the one who destroys the Androids and larval Cell. Gallery VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17GhostsFromTomorrow.png|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) 1265482111029 f.jpg|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) Vegeta dies.jpg|Future Vegeta receives a hard knee to gut (TV special prologue) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Former Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Princes Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters